Harta Berharga
by Kagamine Sang Anak Degel
Summary: TsukasaxDaiki (warning Sho-Ai) Disaat kau berada di dekat harta berhargamu, tapi jangankan kau raih kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?


**Kaga: minnaaaaa! Kaga modorimashita! Kali ini Kaga persembahkan fic pairing TsukasaxDaiki... selamat menikmati**

**Here we go**

Waktu bersamamu adalah harta berhargaku yang tidak akan pernah kulepaskan. Berdua denganmu adalah sesuatu yang tak tergantikan yang tidak akan pernah kusia-siakan.

**Harta Berharga**

Dulu Kaitou Daiki pernah meminta bantuan DenLiner untuk membantunya kembali mengambil harta yang pernah ia sia-siakan. Mungkin lebih tepatnya ia bukan meminta bantuan mereka.

'Otakara' miliknya hanyalah bersama orang itu. Tapi kini ia kehilangan seluruh ingatannya, tak hanya melupakan Daiki tapi juga melupakan adik semata wayangnya.

Saat bertemu dengan orang itu, Daiki berusaha untuk membuat orang itu mengingatnya, namun sia-sia. Jangankan mengingat Daiki, jalan mereka berdua sempat berbeda.

"Kaitou... apa yang kau lakukan di dunia ini?" dia bertanya pada Daiki dengan datarnya, ia bahkan tidak memanggil nama kecil Daiki.

"Tentu saja mencari harta berharga, Tsukasa," Daiki juga hanya bisa menjawab begitu. 'Karena aku tidak bisa menjangkau harta berhargaku... yang kini sudah berada di hadapanku' batinnya berkata dengan lirih. "Jangan menggangguku, Tsukasa!" dan hanya bisa mengeluarkan kalimat kasar padanya, Tsukasa. Tanpa bisa memandangnya lagi dan pergi.

Harta yang bahkan tak pernah bisa disentuhnya lagi. Walau dengan jarak sedekat ini, tapi Daiki tak bisa menjangkaunya. Menjangkau Tsukasa yang kini telah berada didekatnya, harta berharga milik Daiki.

'Tsukasa... kau tahu betapa sakitnya saat aku mengetahui kau melupakanku. Tapi tak akan kulepas lagi, hartaku yang paling berharga, Tsukasa' dan Daiki hanya bisa berkata demikian di dalam batinnya.

Walau demikian ia akan berusaha membuat Tsukasa ingat padanya sekalipun mereka harus mengulang semuanya dari awal lagi.

...

Tap tap tap

"Kaitou... makan malam sudah siap. Kau makan atau tidak?" Tsukasa yang tiba-tiba masuk kamar, kamar mereka berdua.

Daiki meliriknya sekilas, "ya aku akan turun..." jawabnya dengan pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" sepertinya Tsukasa menyadari perubahan raut wajah temannya itu. "Jangan katakan kau gagal merebut harta berharga yang kau incar?" ia terkekeh pelan.

Dan memang Daiki gagal merebut kembali harta miliknya, hartanya yang paling berharga, "ini bukan urusanmu," dengan nada ketus ia menjawab candaan Tsukasa. Dan bergegas pergi menuju meja makan dimana yang lainnya, telah menunggu mereka berdua.

"Daiki-san... kali ini yang memasak adalah Tsukasa... ini enak lho," seorang wanita tersenyum dengan mangkuk nasi di tangannya dan sepasang sumpit di tangannya yang lain.

'Iya, Tsukasa memang selalu bisa membuat makanan enak. Dan satu hal dia tidak pernah menambahkan wortel dan tentu saja... paprika di dalam makanannya. Apa samar-samar ia ingat?' Daiki sekali lagi hanya bisa bertanya dalam batinnya.

"Ada apa Kaitou? Tidak suka jika aku yang memasak?" tanya Tsukasa dengan ketus saat melihatnya menatap berpiring-piring makanan yang tertata di meja.

Dan hanya dijawab dengan dengusan pelan dari Daiki, yang kemudian duduk sejajar dengan Natsumi, wanita cantik berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang.

Dan Tsukasa duduk tepat di sebelah Daiki, yang mengakibatkan makan malam itu terasa hambar tanpa sepatah katapun dari Daiki maupun Tsukasa.

"Tsukasa... kenapa tidak kau tambahkan wortel?" sesekali suara Yuusuke, si Kamen Rider Kuuga memecahkan keheningan.

Tsukasa hanya menatap Yuusuke tajam, dan Daiki hanya tersenyum kecil, 'Tsukasa tidak akan mungkin menambahkan makanan yang ia benci di dalam makanannya,' gumamnya pelan dengan harapan tidak ada satu pun yanng mendengarnya.

"Dan juga paprika... kenapa tidak kau tambahkan? Bukankah akan lebih enak jika kau tambahkan sedikit potongan paprika?" kali ini Natsumi angkat bicara akan masakan Tsukasa.

Diliriknya Tsukasa oleh Daiki, sejenak dengan raut wajah yang seakan mengatakan, 'apa jawabanmu, Tsukasa?'

Tsukasa terlihat diam berpikir, "kurasa... aku tidak akan pernah bisa menambahkan paprika ke dalam masakan yang kubuat... hanya tidak akan pernah bisa," jawabnya terdengar masih menimbang-nimbang.

Daiki terdiam, dan beranjak dari kursinya, "aku selesai... terima kasih atas masakannya," dan bergegas keluar.

Perasaannya bercampur, sedikit senang karena kemungkinan Tsukasa mengingat dirinya, namun juga sedih, harta berharga yang berada di hadapannya tidak bisa ia genggam kembali seperti dulu.

"Daiki-san..." suara Natsumi memecahkan lamunan Daiki.

Daiki menoleh menatap gadis yang mengikutinya itu, "ah... ada perlu apa, Natsumelon?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, sedatar-datarnya.

"Natsumikan! Bukan, panggil aku Natsumi!" gadis itu terlihat tidak senang atas panggilan yang diberikan Daiki padanya, "ah sudahlah... ada apa? Seperti bukan Daiki-san," ucap gadis itu pelan.

Daiki menghela napas pelan, "harta berhargaku... aku tidak tahu harus mempertahankannya atau melepasnya," suara Daiki lebih terdengar lirih.

Natsumi mengerti apa yang dikatakan pencuri itu, tapi ia jelas tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'harta' milik pemuda itu. "Jika memang itulah harta berhargamu, jangan kau lepaskan hartamu. Pertahankanlah, karena ia juga merupakan bagian dari dirimu," wajah Natsumi menengadah keatas memandang bintang yang bertebaran di langit malam.

Jangan kau lepaskan? Pertahankan. Daiki paham kalimat itu, tapi lain soal jika harta itu sedang tidak mengingat dirinya. Apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan? Tetap mempertahankannya? Walau rasanya sangat sakit.

...

Daiki termenung di dalam kamar dimana Tsukasa dan dirinya tidur. Diliriknya Tsukasa yang pulas tidur, dan kembali terdiam. Tangannya menggenggam DiEndrive yang ia curi dari markas Dai-Shocker.

"Aku mencuri ini untuk melindungimu... dan supaya aku bisa terus bersamamu keberbagai macam dunia," suara lirih nan pelan keluar dari mulut Daiki.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu?" gumam pemuda DiEnd tersebut.

Perlahan rasa kantuk menyebar, membuat Daiki harus menyudahi kegiatannya mengamati orang yang ia puja itu tertidur di ranjang sebelahnya.

Tak diduga Daiki, tepat setelah ia tertidur Tsukasa membuka matanya perlahan. Dan kemudian balik memandangi pemuda yang memujanya dan bahkan terkadang membuatnya merasa aman berada di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kau begitu ingin aku mengingatmu kembali. Yang kupahami adalah, aku tidak akan bisa lepas darimu," suara yang pelan terdengar dari sela bibir lembut Tsukasa. Ia kemudian menghela napas pelan.

Beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar menuju dapur seraya mengambil minum untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ah... Tsukasa?" suara seseorang sedikit membuatnya terlonjak dan kembali lega begitu melihat Yuusuke-lah yang ada di belakangnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Yuusuke... kau belum tidur?" tanya Tsukasa berusaha bersikap biasa.

Yuusuke mengangkat bahu, "banyak yang kupikirkan dan membuatku tidak bisa tidur. Tapi kurasa ini tidak sebanyak yang kau pikirkan benarkan, Tsukasa?" tanya pemuda baik hati tersebut.

Tsukasa terdiam sejenak mendengar apa yang Yuusuke katakan.

"Tsukasa... katakan saja, kalau memang ada yang ingin kau katakan pada seseorang yang berada disini. Jangan kau pendam sendiri," Yuusuke mengambil segelas air dan meneguknya perlahan sampai habis.

Dan hanya dijawab dengan diamnya Tsukasa. Diam dan diam, tidak ada sedikitpun suara yang Tsukasa lontarkan.

"Sudah ya... aku mau kembali tidur. Kau juga jangan terlalu tidut malam, kita tidak tahu besok akan pergi ke dunia apa," Yuusuke bergegas kembali ke kamarnya meninggalkan Tsukasa yang masih terdiam penuh tanda tanya.

Tsukasa masih diam, punggungnya yang bersandar di dinding perlahan merosot hingga ia terduduk di lantai, "aku paham... tapi bagaimana cara aku menyampaikannya? Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya," wajah Tsukasa tertunduk.

Saat Tsukasa kembali ke kamarnya, ia bisa melihat Daiki duduk termenung di ranjangnya, "hai... kok bangun?" tanya Tsukasa ia pun duduk di ranjangnya.

Daiki hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya.

Mata coklat karamel Tsukasa memandang Daiki sejenak, "mimpi buruk?" tanyanya lagi dengan pelan.

Dan sekali lagi hanya anggukan pelan yang diberikan Daiki pada Tsukasa sebagai jawabannya.

Tsukasa ikut terdiam, matanya memandang kebawah. "Kalau... kalau kau ingin cerita, katakan saja... aku akan mendengarkan," ucapan Tsukasa ini membuat Daiki memandangnya dengan terkejut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Dan bukan urusanmu!" Daiki memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya memunggungi Tsukasa.

Tsukasa bangun mendekati Daiki, "dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat sebenarnya?" gumamnya lirih. "Hei, kau ini seorang maso ya, Kaitou?" tanyanya seraya duduk di samping ranjang Daiki.

Daiki masih diam, matanya terlihat lirih dan kesepian, "jangan campuri urusanku," ucapnya dengan nada ketus.

Terdengar Tsukasa menghela napas pelan, "aku bukan mau mencampuri urusanmu. Hanya saja, berada di dekatmu aku bisa merasakan diriku yang hilang. Kau ini apaku? Kalau memang kita memiliki kenangan, maukah mengulang dari awal? Aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun... apapun yang ingin kuingat... dan kenanganku sekarang terukir karena apa yang kudapat disini," suara Tsukasa semakin pelan.

Mengulang? Iya kata-kata itu berputar di kepala Daiki. Apa ini memang yang terbaik? Mengulang lagi dari awal?

"Kalau kau memang tidak mau mengulang juga tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tidak bisa menutup lubang ingatanku dengan ingatan lainnya. Ada satu lubang terbuka dimana akan terisi jika olehmu," Tsukasa beranjak bangun, namun terhenti oleh tangan Daiki yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Mengulang kembali dari awal?" tanya Daiki.

"Ya. Tidak akan apa-apa," jawab Tsukasa mantap dan entah kenapa ia kembali menggenggam tangan Daiki dengan eratnya.

"Kita ulang lagi ya, Tsukasa," Daiki memandang Tsukasa dengan senyum kecil.

Dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan mantap oleh Tsukasa.

...

Wajah ceria Daiki dan pandangan penuh kehidupan dari Tsukasa memulai perjalanan mereka ke dunia lainnya demi menyelamatkan atau mungkin menghancurkan seperti apa yang dikatakan orang itu.

**T.A.M.A.T**

**Kaga: sumimazen telah menistakan kedua makhluk tampan ini! *ngumpet dibalik meja* ini cuma ide liar Kaga.. semoga kalian suka..**

**minta review ya minna arigatou.. *bows***


End file.
